Lost
by carol.sider
Summary: A James Conrad story, takes place before Randa and Brooks recruited him as a tracker for the Skull Island expedition. This can be read as a James x reader or a James x OC fanfiction. I do not own James Conrad or any other of the Kong: Skull Island characters.


_I've survived through a war and this is how I die?_

That was the last thought that ran through the mind of former Captain James Conrad as his life boat toppled over, throwing him and the rest of the people into the dark and cold sea.

The recently stitched gunshot wound to his abdomen made swimming very hard and he was almost blinded from the pain. He tried to swim but the stitches ripped apart and he gave up. He slowly drifted into unconsciousness, letting the sound of the raindrops meeting the waves soothe him. He didn't hear the cry of agony and despair. He didn't hear her calling his name.

She saw his head disappear into the water. She swam faster than she's ever swam, but the water seemed to try very hard to keep them apart. Concentrating hard =, she raised an arm out of the water and willed the waves to succumb to her power. She knew she should be more careful when using her power. Mutants weren't really something normal, and she didn't want to end up being the lab rat of some curious scientist, but she didn't care. She had to keep him safe. Slowly and carefully, the water brought up the blonde and carried them both safely to the shore.

Her whole body was trembling when she managed to crawl over to where he laid, unconscious and bleeding. She was sobbing and gasping for air. She would faint soon, she knew it, she just needed a little more time to help him.

Ripping a strip of her already ripped shirt, she tied it cautiously around his wound to stop the bleeding. Positioning his head so that it's tilted back, she put both hands on his torso and started pressing.

 _One._

 _Two._

 _Three._

 _Thirty._

She closed his nose and placed her mouth firmly on his, breathing into him, trying to get air into his lungs.

 _Nothing._

She went to start chest compressions again but then she saw it. A small movement. He was breathing again. Quickly she turned him on his side.

The wind blew and sand was getting in her eyes. She could feel all the power leaving her. She knew what would happen if she put her life force in use. She could feel herself getting dizzy. She knew she had about twelve hours left, her power slowly draining along with her soul. In less than twelve hours there would be no life to hold onto.

Mustering all the strength she had, she kissed his cheek one last time and laid down next to him.

 _At least he is safe._

He woke up nine hours later, on an unknown land. An island? He didn't know. He was alone, with a piece of silk clothing wrapped around his abdomen and some slight bruising on his torso.

He tried to sit up but the wound hurt him so he ripped some of his own shirt and replaced the silk.

He stared at the soft material. His mind brought him flashbacks. Flashbacks of that same material being pressed against his bare back and chest. Flashbacks of him holding it close, breathing in the scent of the owner, chocolate and cherries. Smiling softly, he smelled the fabric.

Chocolate and cherries.

Memories of long nights and late awakenings filled his mind. Memories of butterfly kisses and passionate make out sessions.

The waves woke him from his trance and he looked around frantically, for a sign that she was there. That she had survived the shipwreck. Praying that the last moments he spent with her weren't filled with him being an asshole. Praying that the last time he ever saw her beautiful eyes wasn't when there were tears falling down her cheeks.

That's when he heard a groan coming from right beside him. He turned to look and nearly cried when he saw her there, almost fully covered in sand, but alive. She opened her eyes as he took her head between his palms, pulled her close and kissed her. It took her a second but she kissed him back.

It was a kiss that explained everything that had been left unexplained. It was a kiss full of love and passion. It said, 'sorry for everything' and 'I love you'. It said, 'thank you' and 'I forgive you'. It said sorry for all the lies they've both said and all the secrets left unsaid. But it said, 'I love you' more than any 'I love you' they could ever say out loud.

They broke apart and they stared at each other, both trying to figure out a way to vocalize their kiss.

A loud noise broke the "spell" as the rescue team's helicopter flew above their heads trying to locate them. He stood up and waved his hands so that they could spot them. When the helicopter started to get lower, he turned to her and smiled, his eyes shining with happiness.

"We're going to be okay! The helicopter is sending the paramedics to help us!" He brushed some hair behind her ear.

She smiled weakly, but it faded almost immediately.

"I am sorry," she whispered, just before the paramedics arrived.

He didn't understand what she meant with that apology but didn't ask. With the help of the paramedics' crew, they climbed up into the helicopter and it flew away.

Halfway across the sea, he took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

"I love you," he whispered to her, and he meant it. She smiled, a faint smile, brought his hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I love you too," she said and closed her eyes.

 _ **Beep.**_

 _ **Beep.**_

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeep.**_

The heart monitor she was connected to, made a deafening sound and his face paled.

"No, no, no, please no!" he screamed and cried but his pleas weren't heard.

The paramedics attempted to revive her several times and every time she didn't respond, his heart broke a little more. When they arrived in Saigon, the doctor announced her dead.

*One Year Later*

The music from the club made it almost impossible to talk, but he heard loud and clear what the man in front of him said.

"Men go to war in search of something, Mr. Conrad. If you'd found it, you'd be home by now. What are you searching for?"

 _Her._


End file.
